Observer
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: Natsu is an observer. So while everyone else is wondering where Lucy had gone, he was wondering why that golden haired cat was following him. Did he mention it had brown eyes too?


**Just because the random idea kept bugging me, I have decided to actually put in the effort and write out this super small one-shot. Please be warned that I really, **_**really, **_**suck in language arts or any kind of writing. I do, however, have a million ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and while I wish I could claim ownership over it, I can't.**

**EDIT (4/28/15): Just changed a few things. Not much. Also, this is still technically a one-shot. Even if I do have Lucy's side of the story up.**

**Summary: Natsu is an observer. So while everyone is wondering where Lucy has gone, he was wondering why that golden cat was following him. Did he mention that it had the cutest brown eyes he every seen?**

* * *

Natsu, contrary to popular belief, was an observer. Being a dragon slayer helped. Almost always getting into trouble helped too.

Which was why he was currently sitting at a table in the guild, waiting around, bored, and just plain watching.

Now, many may wonder, why? Why was he sitting alone instead of having a heated argument with Gray. Why was he not speaking with Happy or Mira or _anyone_ for that matter? Most importantly, why was he not going about his merry way, pestering his golden haired partner?

Well, the answer to that last question was quite simple; she wasn't here. In fact, Lucy Heartfilia hadn't so much set foot in Fairy Tail for the past week. Which was also why there was a table full of conspiracy theorists near the bar. Talking rather loudly about why Lucy wasn't here. Sure, she had taken a job earlier in the month. An easy job, and had come back to the guild the next day. _Then_ she had disappeared.

While the theorists (including Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira, and surprisingly _Juvia_) spent their time coming up with crazy reasons as to why Fairy Tail's golden haired spirit mage wasn't there, Natsu spent his time watching, bored, and having a rare moment of inner-peace.

…

Which was then ruined by the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"Oi, flame freak"

"What do you want ice-princess?"

Ignoring the annoying nickname, Gray unconsciously reached for the hem of his shirt, not noticing he had stripped it earlier.

"We-" He pointed to the table full of Theorists, who knew nothing of his partner, they waved when Natsu turned to look. "-Wanted to know why you think Lucy isn't here." Without waiting for a response, the Ice-make mage grabbed the pink haired slayer and dragged him to the table.

Natsu blinked, then looked at the mages surrounding the table. Mira, Gray, Erza, Happy Juvia, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel, and- _wait_..

"Why the fuck is Laxus here?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at him.

"Why Laxus is here doesn't matter Natsu." Informed Erza. "You heard our question from Gray, we are all awaiting your answer."

Natsu thought for a moment. Inhaling deeply, everyone leaned in (yes, even Laxus) awaiting his reply...

"I dont have a clue."

...Only to faceplant at his answer. Except Laxus and Gajeel. They face_palmed_.

"Natsu, this is serious."

The Fire Dragon Slayer adopted a look of offense.

"I _am_ being serious Erza! I really don't having any idea why Lucy could be gone!"

"But Natsu, shouldn't you be worried? What if something happened to her?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah! What would happen to all my pink haired brown eyed babies if something happened?!" Mira wailed.

Natsu stared at them. He was being unusually serious today.

"Hey, Natsu-"

"Nope," Natsu called, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I'm done. Through. Bye." He quickly got up and left, walking through the guild doors.

* * *

While outside, wandering around town, Natsu couldn't get the question out of his head. Why was Lucy not here? She hadn't been home- He, of all people, would know-, she hadn't been to the guild, and she hadn't talked to anyone- to his knowledge.

She hadn't left town though. He could smell her scent, vanilla and strawberries, but there was something wrong with it.

Natsu sighed. Was his partner avoiding him? If she was, why? For what reason would she go to such lengths to make sure nobody found her, and for _what reason was that annoying cat still following him!_

He turned to glare at the cat in question. It was a small cat, probably about a year old, and had white stripes running all over it's golden colored fur. It also had white paws which looked a lot like socks.

The cat shrunk against the Dragon Slayer's almighty glare, which instantly softened as he realized one- no, _many,_ important things about the cat.

_Oohhhhhh._

The first was that it's fur was gold. Not an almost gold but still blond colored gold, but actually and truly golden in color.

The second thing was that it smelled heavenly.

The third was that he realized said kitten was a girl.

Did he mention she had the cutest brown eyes too?

With those three things in mind, Natsu picked up the cat, and walked to the one person he thought had an idea on how to fix this.

* * *

The next day, Natsu Dragneel was in a very good mood, and walked into the guild smiling puppies and throwing up rainbows.

Not long after, an equally happy golden haired spirit mage entered too.


End file.
